Crash and Burn, Girl!
Crash and Burn, Girl! is the seventh episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode aired on July 23, 2013. Synopsis Caleb and Toby team up to investigate “A” and what really happened the night of the lodge fire and encounter a source that points to a new possible identity for “Red Coat.” Hanna struggles to act like everything is normal and her friends are unsure about how to help her. Aria worries about Mike‘s behavior in light of an incident at school and Ezra struggles with how he now fits into her life. Meanwhile, The Liars are determined to find a new suspect in Wilden’s murder and their tactics have unintended consequences. And, “A’s” new plan threatens to send everything crashing down around one of the Liars. Notes * According to a tweet by Bryan Holdman, Mike fans should "gird their loins". * Bryan Holdman hinted on twitter that there will be an Ezria scene. It will sort of be a Déjà vu sort of scene * There will be Caleb and Toby scenes. They are doing some super-serious sleuthing. * Bryan hinted about Hanna going to school and meeting Ezra. * Emily and Hanna will have a scene together. * Emily and Pam will have a scene together. * Shay tweeted that we won't believe what happened. * Nia tweeted that we wouldn't believe the drama! (These tweets are probably referring to the car that crashes into Emily's house in a promo) * Ezra and Emily will have two scenes together. * Hanna will be occupied with her mom's upcoming trial. * Aria, Spencer, and Emily will band together and try and find information that can be used at Ashley's trial. http://www.wetpaint.com/pretty-little-liars/articles/2013-07-02-season-4-episode-7-trial. * The bromance between Caleb and Toby is "huge". *Pam may get hit by a car (promo) *Looking closely at the promo, Wilden may have been receiving threats from A too. *Aria will have suspicions that Mike vandalized Connor's car *Somebody vists Ezra's apartment *It seems that Ariais the one visiting Ezra's apartment. *Emily, Aria, and Spencer will break into Wilden's apartment (MuchMusic Promo) *We will find out who smashed Connor's car in this episode (http://www.wetpaint.com/pretty-little-liars/articles/2013-07-22-season-4-episode-7-spoiler) * An Ezria mug that Ezria fans made will make an apperance in tonight's episode. Look for it! Title and Background *The original title of this episode was "Bro's Kicking 'A'". This was later revealed that the "temporary" title wasn't that at all but in fact a joke. *“Crash and Burn, Girl!” is also the title of a song from the Swedish pop singer, Robyn. *"Crash and Burn, Girl!" could refer to the car crashing into Emily's house. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Wyatt Nash as Nigel Wright Trivia * This episode's previous title was Bro's Kicking 'A', which was a tentative title (April 24 - May 15). * The table read was on May 10, 2013. * Filming began on May 13, 2013 and ended on May 21, 2013. Promo + Sneak Peeks MuchMusic Pretty Little Liars - "Crash and Burn, Girl!" - Ep 4x07-1374542247 Pretty Little Liars 4x07 Promo "Crash and Burn, Girl" (HD) Pretty Little Liars 4x07 Sneak Peek "Crash and Burn, Girl" (HD) Pretty Little Liars 4x07 Sneak Peek 2 "Crash and Burn, Girl" (HD) Pretty Little Liars 4x07 Sneak Peek 3 "Crash and Burn, Girl" (HD) Gallery PLLS04E07-01.jpg PLLS04E07-02.jpg PLLS04E07-03.jpg PLLS04E07-04.jpg PLLS04E07-05.jpg PLLS04E07-06.jpg PLLS04E07-07.jpg PLLS04E07-08.jpg Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Television